Masquerade
by Jan Lee
Summary: [SHORT STORY.] Ino thinks she's been forgotten during Hokage's Week, but someone has her on his mind. Ino-centric. Kank/Ino. AU-ish. January story #4.
1. Hokage's Week Begins

**Summary: **[SHORT STORY.] Ino thinks she's been forgotten during Hokage's Week, but someone has her on his mind. Ino-centric. Surprise pairing! AU-ish. January story #4.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: M, **for language. Surprisingly no smut, but there is some kissing.

**A/N: **As per my New Year's resolution, I'm posting more stories. Here's another humble offering. I've had this idea for some time, but I kept changing my mind about the secret admirer. Please enjoy!

* * *

**~ Masquerade ~**

**Hokage's Week Begins**

* * *

Konoha in full swing during Hokage's Week was a sight to behold, but getting it there took hundreds if not thousands of man-hours. Or _woman_-hours. Sighing, Ino wiped sweat from her brow as she plucked at the arrangement of flowers in the holder. The orders for Yamanaka Flowers increased exponentially three weeks before Hokage's Week and lasted right on through the holiday.

Tonight at 12 midnight would initiate the first day of Hokage's Week, which would include the opening ceremonies until dawn. All the decorations with flowers had to be hand-made and prepped ahead of time, but not too far ahead of time to wilt and not too far behind schedule as to back up all the other orders. It was a difficult and complex juggle of time, flowers, and deliveries.

"Ino?" Her father called from the front of the store. "Have you finished that arrangement yet?"

"Yeah! Just about!"

The door to the backroom swung open, and Dad backed through with an armful of more fresh-cut flowers from the greenhouse. His light brown ponytail swung as he wrestled the flowers through the passage. As he set the colorful array on an arrangement table, he huffed. Sweat shone on his brow.

"I need to get everything transported to the village square for the opening ceremonies. Stay here and finish up the winners' bouquets. Put these flowers in the coolers for tomorrow morning, okay?"

Her concentration didn't waver. "Okay, Dad."

The repetitive work gave opened her mind to her friends. Every year was the same. Everyone would be present for the Hokage's speech that commenced in an hour. She and her family worked like horses while everyone danced and paraded and had wild nights of debauchery…such wonderful debauchery.

She half suspected her father had concocted the flower shop as a scheme to prevent his progeny from partaking. She didn't mind missing the games or feast or prank war or the street performances or fireworks. What she hated to miss was the masquerade ball. Mom had told her stories of the long, flowing gowns and glittery masks and glitzy shoes. The culminating event was the unmasking…to see who was who.

The shop bells jangled, interrupting her thoughts. She left her station to go to the front; she was sure she'd locked the door. From the counter, she checked the mirrors along the ceiling. No one was there, and she didn't see anyone, so she walked the center aisle craning her neck. Instead of a customer, a package had been set on the floor inside the front door. Hokage's Week gold wrapped the package, and a shimmery gold ribbon topped it off.

No one stood outside the windows- -in fact, her entire street was deserted under the dim streetlights. Under the bow was a matching gold tag with her name written on it. Her slow smile was unavoidable. Part of the fun of Hokage's Week was the secret admirer game. The celebratory atmosphere lent itself to mystery…so of course secret admirers would give gifts and ask 'favors'. Boys and girls could both be admirers, and at the masquerade ball, the admirers would reveal their identities to their admired.

Intrigued, she picked up the package and took it to the counter to examine. The wrap-job was neat and precise, and she didn't recognize the handwriting on the tag. Gently, she popped the bow and peeled back the tape. She wanted nothing more than to savor the gift. A plain brown box sat in front of her. Swaddled in bubble-wrap was a snow globe.

A miniature effigy of Hokage Mountain sparkled in the clear liquid and confetti. She shook the globe to stir up the 'snow', and she watched the quiet silver flakes fall like frosting over the faces of her heroes. What a beautiful gift. She shook it once more and watched until the last flake settled, before checking the box.

At the bottom was a postcard of Konoha featuring the Hero Stone. Written in neat print on the back was "Can you escape? Here in 2 hrs." While it was true that she was desperate to participate, she had a ton of work remaining. She had a responsibility to her father.

But…if she pushed hard, she could finish everything in two hours.

Dad released her with fifteen minutes to go. They locked up shop, but Ino begged off to see how nighttime downtown looked with the lit lanterns hanging, plus the decorations. As she neared the main avenue, laughter and movement buzzed the air. Even with it being the middle of the night, the young and old alike played small games. They ate from vendor stands, the smoked smell of fish, the baked sweet pastries wafted in the air. Everyone seemed so happy.

The Hero Stone was on the outskirts, so the noise was faded. Overhead, the stars sprinkled the sky. Votive candles spread out from the monument's base like a flickering skirt. Several small bouquets lay across the top of the stone. She had brought a small offering as well and reached out to stack her bouquet on the others. But a ruby-red masquerade mask glinted at her from its perch on the pile of flowers.

Another tag with her name on it dangled from the mask. Wild, large feathers plumed one side of the mask. Tucked in the corner was a silk red rose. Red gems flowed in swirls around the eyeholes. Black lace ruffled the outer-edges of the mask. Swept up in the fanciful moment, she placed the mask over her face. It fit her features perfectly.

She circled around the Hero Stone to be sure nothing else was there. Someone wanted her at the masquerade ball. That was a nice thought, but with the flowers needed to set up the ball, she couldn't spend the time to look for a dress or shoes. So, to whoever admired her, thanks anyway. Dejected, Ino removed the mask and walked home, her feet and back sore, her eyes heavy.

Mom woke her a few hours later. "Ino! A package has come for you! Come down and open it."

Ino grumbled, rubbed her eyes, but put on her robe. Her mother had put the package on the coffee table in the living room. Once again, the package was wrapped in gold with a gold bow tied around it. It was about the same size as the one with the snow-globe, which she'd set next to her mirror in her room.

"You must have quite an admirer," Mom said, leaning in for a closer view. "Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

Ino shrugged. "Shikamaru's too lazy and wouldn't go through the effort for me, anyway. It could Chouji because he feels sorry for me. But I'm sure he has his eye on the Ramen Shop girl." Ino opened the wrapping. "Could be a civvie boy? Kohaku is crushing on me. I honestly don't…oh."

Similar to the snow-globe, this gift was swaddled with bubble-wrap. When she unfolded it, a delicately glass-blown boar peeked out. She'd never considered her family animal breathtaking, but the simplicity and the spectrum of the violet color was just that. The ornament sat nestled in her palm. When the morning sunlight was caught inside the glass, it shone like a purple sunburst in her hand.

This time, instead of a postcard, was a dressmaker's business card with hours at the bottom of the box. "Visit me," was printed on the card's back. There were no other instructions.

"What could this mean?" she asked. She handed the card to her mother.

Mom plucked the card from Ino's fingers and turned it over. "Hm. Looks like someone wants you at the Masquerade. How very romantic."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's great. Problem is, I've gotta help Dad with the flowers. There's no way I'd be able to get ready in time for the ball." She accepted the card from her mother. "It's a nice thought, though."

"Let me talk to your father. I'm sure we can work something out."

After breakfast, Mom had pushed her out the door, telling her to go to the dressmaker and see what waited for her there. Dad didn't need her at the shop until the afternoon, so she had some time to spare. What she wanted was to steal back to bed for more shut-eye. Tiredness pressed at her enough that not even coffee could fully wake her.

But, as she walked to downtown, Ino wracked her brains. Who had shown interest enough in her to give her such thoughtful gifts? It could be someone shy, someone who'd she never directly spoken to, and so Hokage's Week afforded that someone an opportunity to break the ice. That made sense, right? If that's the case, then she wouldn't be able to guess.

So now, back to square one. Well, whatever. With a yawn, she turned a corner and ran smack dab into a hard, black-clothed chest.

"Ack!" Her surprise jerked her back, overbalanced her, and tripped her over her own foot. "Ah!"

"Whoa! Ino."

A firm hand gripped her arm before she could sprawl out on the sidewalk. When she looked up, bold purple paint and a hood with cat ears greeted her. Her brain shut off, went numb for no good reason because she hadn't noticed how gorgeous he'd gotten. She'd only ever seen him in passing, not ever up close. They were familiar, but not friends.

In any event, four years had grown him quite nicely.

"Lord Kankuro," she said as he righted her. A tingle spread down her spine. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Inwardly she cringed with how stupid she sounded.

He seemed taken aback. "It's okay. You looked out of it. Also, no need for 'lord'. Just…Kankuro."

"Oh. Okay. I, uh, I've been worked to the bone at the Flower Shoppe." She smiled and tucked her long bangs behind her ear to show she was light-hearted about it. His hand lingered on her arm, impressing her with a sense of his interest. "You here for Hokage's Week? Or a mission?"

"Naruto invited us out," he told her. "So far it's been a blast. You folks here in Fire Country know how to put on a party. I'm definitely looking forward to the games this afternoon. Naruto tells me Rock Lee is participating."

His eyebrow wiggle made her laugh. "Yeah, his participation makes the games, I hear. Eternal spring of youth and all that."

"Are you not going?"

"No. I've got work at the flower shop. Dressing up Konoha takes loads of flower arrangements and garlands and bouquets." She shrugged under his astonished gaze. "Gotta help my family. You know how that is."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Look, I've got an appointment. It was nice running into you," she said and stepped around him. With her exhaustion, she couldn't keep up the conversation much longer. "Please continue to celebrate with us."

"Ino, wait. Can I see you sometime?"

She turned to him. "I'd like that, but I don't know if I can get away. Make sure to tell Naruto how much fun you're having." He'd have to be satisfied with her non-answer.

As she walked off, she couldn't resist a glance over her shoulder. He watched her, and when her gaze snagged his, he fluttered his hand in farewell. From the distance, the purple lines of kabuki paint showed her his contemplative expression.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. Cliched girl-runs-into-boy. Still, I love building the mystery and intrigue. As always, let me know thoughts and concerns. Next chapter will be up within the week.


	2. The Mystery Continues

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mystery Continues**

* * *

Ino wondered if maybe she was searching too hard for meaning where there was none. With her brain fried, it didn't make any difference. He could have been checking out her ass for all she knew.

Dress You Up was a small, home-grown dress shop. It had a nice location off the main square of the village and looked to have been managed with meticulous care. Ino appreciated the fresh white paint, the cheerful display, and of course, the Yamanaka flower garland hung over the door. A buzz sounded in the shop when she entered, and a tiny, middle-aged woman wearing a tasteful kimono glanced up from her newspaper at the counter.

"Good morning. I am Nagai Mitsuki. Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" When Mitsuki smiled, her face was well-worn with lines. "Oh, I recognize you. You must be Yamanaka Ino. I've been expecting you."

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet you," Ino replied before the last piece of what Mitsuki said hit her brain. She paused. "You've been…expecting me?"

"Yes, absolutely! You are every bit as striking as you were described." Mitsuki came from around the counter to take Ino's hand. "Your suitor said to create a dress as grand as I could. Seeing you," Mitsuki led Ino past the counter into a dressing area, "I am proud of what I've made."

So much information for Ino to interpret! "Mitsuki-san, who…?"

Mitsuki positioned Ino smack in front a standing mirror with three panes. Ugh. Her hair needed a trim. Red puffiness ruined her eyes. She felt so weary and looked it too. Behind her Mitsuki opened another door and disappeared inside. Ino heard the woman rummaging, shuffling, muttering. Then a wheel squeaked closer and closer as Mitsuki pushed in a dressmaker's dummy. Arranged on the dummy was the fanciest, most gorgeous ball gown Ino ever had the pleasure of seeing.

She stood in silence as Mitsuki fussed with the black tulle, lace, and the lusty red folds that swept the floor. The bodice was strapless, sprinkled with tight clusters of flare. Embroidered flowers peeked at the waistline and from the French bustle that trailed behind. Ino was in love instantly with the whole gown. A gown she couldn't have.

"What…how…?" Her eyes stung from sudden emotion. The dress must cost a fortune, a fortune she couldn't afford. "Mitsuki-san, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't…I don't have the money for a dress like this! All your hard work-"

"No, no, dear. The dress is already purchased. 'Cost is no object' I was told. Now. We have a few final adjustments to the dress. Your suitor had your exact numbers, but I want to see you wear it."

Flummoxed, Ino allowed Mitsuki to help undress her and wiggle through the satin tunnel of skirt and bodice. The dress fit her like a second skin once laced up in the back. God. It was as if the dress was a part of her formed into existence. Alluring. Sexy. Flirtatious. Totally and completely Yamanaka Ino. She wanted to wear this dress to the ball. She wanted to dance and twirl and flick a black lace fan and give boudoir eyes behind her mask to boys clamoring for a dance.

"Yes. Oh, yes. You and this dress are a perfect match. When I crafted this gown, I knew it would have to be worn by someone with grace and dignity. And you, Ino-chan, will do so. Walk around some, let's see it move."

As Ino pranced, sweeping it, swirling it, getting a feel for it, familiarizing herself, she asked a question that weighed on her mind. "Mitsuki-san, do you know who contacted you?"

"He did not give a name. He said it was because he didn't want to spoil the surprise for you. He also said that I should not give a description of his looks and that if you pressed me, to tell you that he had disguised himself so my description would be invalid. But, I have to admit," Mitsuki chuckled, "he sounded strong and young and handsome."

That was aggravating. "He was a shinobi then, or was lying about it. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"He gave me the design sketch I should use for your gown." Mitsuki had set aside a paper packet when she'd come through with the dress. She pulled free folded card stock. "Here."

Whoever had sketched the design impressed her. He'd nailed her shape and skin tone and her long white-blonde hair. Blue eyes blazed out at her from the oval face. The detail in the sketch was exquisite. Who could create such a design? Not anyone she knew…wait, that's not true. One person she knew sketched quite a lot. Sai. _Sai_ had dozens upon dozens of sketch books.

"May I take this?" she asked Mitsuki. "Have you finished with it?"

Mitsuki's face crinkled again. "Yes. It seems as though there is nothing more for me to do. Will you be taking your gown now? Or I can have it delivered to your home, if you choose."

"Thank you. I'll have it delivered. I think I might start looking for accessories," Ino said.

"Ino-chan, one more thing. Your suitor delivered a package today. He said to open it when you tried on the gown."

Mitsuki left her in front of the mirror to go to the front. Ino threaded her fingers into the lace and smoothed out the satin. Her heart ached with uncertainty and curiosity. Would Mom be able to convince Dad to let her attend the ball? Was Sai her secret admirer? Mitsuki hustled into the changing room with a familiar gold-wrapped gift box.

"What could be inside?" Mitsuki asked.

Ino shrugged. The boxes had always contained delightful gifts. The box was larger than before and when she opened it, she saw why. A new pair of shoes and black velvet jewelry cases had been fitted to the bottom. Speechless, Ino lifted the gifts out. The shoes were her exact size. How did he know? And a beautiful pair of earrings and an intricate necklace, both laden with shining onyx stone. A gold envelope waited for her under the shoes and jewelry.

"How wonderful! Ino-chan, why don't you try everything on! Get an idea of the whole ensemble."

Ino couldn't argue. She hung the earrings in her lobes and latched the necklace. It lay cool stone and silverwork across her clavicle. The shoes were peep-toe dance heels. No ridiculous stilettos for the hours-long ball. If she got to go. The uncertainty was murder on her hope.

When she opened the envelope, a thin, palm-sized booklet dropped into her hand. Ah, her dance card. Because the dancing was chaotic and to avoid petty fights, ladies kept track of their dance partners with the booklet. Ino flipped the booklet to the back. Her last number had been torn out. She somehow knew that it would be.

"The plot thickens," she muttered and stowed the booklet into her waist pouch. "Mitsuki-san, thank you for your help and your information. I have some investigating to do."

She turned to the exit door. While she had some time, her first order of business would be to track down Sai and interrogate him.

"Ino-chan, wait!"

Ino stopped to glance over her shoulder at Mitsuki. "Yes?"

"You're still wearing your gown."

She looked down. "Oh. So I am."

Mitsuki laughed. After they had disrobed Ino and she had put on her normal clothing, Mitsuki tucked the dress into a clothing bag. She recorded Ino's name and address on the tag. They said their goodbyes. The Hokage Tower loomed over the village a couple blocks away. Ino's best bet would be to check there first for Sai. When she got there, no one had seen Sai. She queried further, but once again, she came up with empty hands. By that point, she was due at the flower shop.

She worked the rest of the day, her mind thumbing over Sai's positive and negative qualities. She had to talk to him and get a finger on the pulse of his thoughts.

"The winners' bouquets are ready for transport," her father told her from the back. "I'll man the counter if you go with Kohaku to the fields? Make sure everything arrives on time to the right place."

Dad had filled the back of a cart with plastic tubes and had stood the bouquets in them. The cart was easy for their delivery boy, Kohaku, to pull and she walked with him. He was a civilian with lucid brown eyes and close-cropped brown hair, and he had done odd jobs for her father for the past few years now.

"What a week, hunh?" he said to her as he adjusted the wooden bar. "I've been all over the village for your father." There was nothing but good-nature to his tone.

She nodded and rolled her stiff shoulders. "Hokage's Week is good business. Exhausting, but good."

"You look like you could use a rest."

"Hm-hm. I could fall into bed from now until the end of the month," she joked. "At least I don't have to run from one side of Konoha to the other." Playfully, she smacked his arm.

Kohaku laughed, and an adorable blush spread across his freckled cheeks. He fumbled, glanced away, and recovered. "Yamanaka-san mentioned that you'd be doing the centerpieces at the Hokage's Feast tomorrow. How is that going?"

"Ugh. We haven't even started with them." Ino closed her eyes against the sharp, waning light that shone between the buildings. Heat had poured onto the sidewalks, thick and oppressive. "I'll be up all night working on them, sleep a few hours, finish them tomorrow, and then be at the Great Hall to help set up the tables."

Kohaku's low whistle made her laugh. He said, "Ino, don't you get to enjoy the festivities at all?"

Why was it she'd been asked the same question for a second time in a single day? She studied Kohaku for a moment. Could he be…? Nah. Kohaku's family was much like her own. Both his parents worked and both he and his brothers worked, but the cost alone of the gown would put them out of home and board. She couldn't imagine he'd be her gift-giving secret admirer, even though he did secretly have a crush on her that she thought was quite sweet.

"I don't know. Usually not," she answered. "You know how it is…you've delivered our flowers the last three years. But this year, someone decided to shake it up."

"Oh?" Kohaku widened his eyes in interest. "Who? How?"

"I've caught the attention of a generous secret admirer."

"A secret admirer," he repeated.

"Yeah. He wants me at the masquerade ball. He bought my gown, shoes, and jewelry- -everything." She shook back her tail. "But I get the feeling he doesn't realize exactly what I do for the ball."

"I remember last year as soon as the preparations were done you fell asleep in the cart," Kohaku said. "You were too wiped to even watch everyone arrive."

"That part's my favorite too." Up ahead the street opened up into a broader avenue. They approached the fields and a loud throng of villagers stood in front of them. "We'll take these to the winners' circle and get set up."

The Games Committee had marked off the winners' circle and an empty stall for the flowers. She and Kohaku unloaded the cart into the stall. Ino's stiff shoulders continued to bother her, and a headache stirred behind her temples. The stall was claustrophobic and enclosed, and she longed for a breeze. Push it off, she told herself, continuing to prop up the flowers. Afterwards, Kohaku waved goodbye, since he had more deliveries to make, and she stayed to manage the flowers.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," someone said behind her.

She straightened the bouquet so the petals weren't crushed, and replied, "And yet you see me."

He'd sidled up to the stall's single opening and leaned on the doorframe, his entire body silhouetted in the sunlight. "I'll admit I've never been jealous of a flower before, but I am after watching you fondle those petals."

"Kankuro, are you flirting with me?" she asked, mainly because she couldn't think of anything better to say. That, and her vision swam. Was she going to pass out?

"A little. You look beat." He hooked a hand under her elbow (again, a casual contact) and dragged her out of the stifling stall. She staggered after him, compliant. Then he plopped her on a bench in the shade. "Wait here a minute."

Thankful to be off her aching feet, Ino rested her head on the bench. I should've had some lunch earlier, she thought. Maybe a snack from a vendor would help. I'll get up in a few minutes. The crowd's murmur lulled her to a doze.

"Ino, drink this." A hand wrapped her fingers around a cold paper cup. She opened her eyes. "And have some popcorn. You look like you haven't eaten."

Lethargic, Ino brought the cup to her mouth. Cool, tart lemonade slid down her throat. That was good. It woke her up some. "Thank you," she said. Kankuro sat next to her, his arm hanging on the back of the bench behind her. In his other hand was a brown paper bag brimming with popcorn. "You didn't have to."

"The heat here is humid, not dry. You have to stay hydrated." He offered the popcorn, so she took a handful. "It's unsalted."

They sat in amiable silence while she munched and sipped her drink. "Did Lee end up winning the Strongest Man competition?" she asked.

"What I saw was no competition. Lee literally ran circles around those guys. On his hands, no less. Naruto went hoarse cheering him on."

Ino laughed. "That sounds like Lee. I wish I could've been there."

"I wish you'd been there too," Kankuro said. "You'd be the pinnacle of my experience."

She glanced at him, but his features were solemn, accentuated with purple. He meant what he said. Softened by it, she reached up to stroke his cheek. "Thank you for thinking of me."

His emotions lay skin-deep to her, so it was easy to use her technique to analyze them. There was longing and sadness and an ache inside that was an open, endless void. Her touch seemed to have thrown him headlong into it. A barren strength bound him like iron to his own village, yet he had a kindness, a tenderness that surfaced from under the heavy weight of responsibility.

He'd closed his eyes. "Ino," he whispered. "Ino."

Before she withdrew her hand, he pressed his hand to hers, cupping it to his skin, and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Then he released her hand, snagged her nape, and hoisted her forward to slam a kiss on her mouth. She had no fight in her; she allowed the passion and need to burn through her. Her heart stuttered, stopped, wound up. She realized she held her breath, had angled her face so his lips fit fully on hers. It was unbelievable how totally she surrendered to him.

He released her as suddenly as he'd grabbed her. She tried to read the expression in his eyes, but couldn't get a fix on it before he launched himself off the bench to the nearest roof. Floored, she touched her lips and watched his back as he disappeared over a crest.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm loving this Ino. I usually write her more commanding than this, but I rounded those sharp edges to see how it fit. I'll probably post the next chapter this coming Tuesday or Wednesday. See you then!


	3. The Ball

**A/N: **Hey, everybody! As promised, the next chapter. Please enjoy, dear readers.

* * *

**The Ball**

* * *

She and Dad, with the help of some other family, succeeded in decorating each successive event. The Masquerade Ball was tonight. It was already late and they had a few finishing touches left in village square. The Ball Committee had chosen to have the dance outside, as it allowed more movement and air flow. Lights and lanterns had been refreshed so everything was awash with a soft glow. In a corner on a small stage was a string quartet, which tuned their instruments. Surrounding the open stone area were tables of small snacks and punch and chocolates and fruit. Soon, the first guests would arrive in tight, giddy clusters.

When the gong sounded, Lady Hokage would welcome the guests and the dancing would commence. She and Lord Kazekage would preside over the event at a main table next to the quartet. What a shame Ino wouldn't see it. Each day she had asked Mom if Dad had given permission for her to attend the ball and each day her mother had shook her head. Disappointed, Ino continued to work with the flowers that draped and dressed the tables, but her heart wasn't in it. What was more, she struggled to keep her eyes open. Exhaustion threatened to tug her under.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

Her fingers were mechanical at this point. She said, "Nothing. I'm bushed. Ready for Hokage's Week to end."

He studied her. She sighed when she thought of Kankuro's sudden passion shaped in a kiss. "Your mother said you have a secret admirer," Dad said. He elicited a surprised glance from her. "It seems he expects you to attend the Masquerade Ball tonight."

"It seems that way," she agreed, the beginning glimmer of hope in her heart. "He's bought me the gown and everything. The whole nine yards, as it were."

"Any idea of the secret admirer's identity?"

"No clue, Dad. I thought it was Sai, but he's been missing in action. He doesn't seem the type, anyway."

"Hm. You haven't ever been to the ball, have you?"

Ino shook her head and concentrated on pinning together the baby's breath with the peach rose. Was Dad hinting at the possibility of her going? She didn't dare get her hopes up too high. "No since we've always worked together to get the flowers prepped."

"I think I can finish up here without you. You've worked hard and never complained. Why don't you run home and get ready? If you're quick, you'll only miss the greeting and the first two or three dances."

In her glee, she did a jig and flung herself into her father's arm to squeeze him tight. "I love you, Dad! Yay!"

She repelled from the sidewalk with her chakra to maneuver up the side of a building to the rooftops. On the streets below, she saw groups of villagers in sweeping gowns. They hurried to the square, giggling, laughing, speaking in excited tones. Ino's heart pounded with her thrill. She'd get a chance to flit from boy to boy and guess who was under the masks. She'd have such fun.

"Mom? Mom!" she called when she flung open the door. "Dad says I can go to the ball!"

Mom peeked around the corner from the living room. "Really? Oh, that's wonderful, honey. Did you want me to help you get dressed?"

"Yes! The ball's already started and I have hair and make-up and…"

"Shower first. I'll get your garments and accessories ready."

Ino had never showered so quickly in her life. It was the one time when she considered cutting her hair because it took too long to wash. Together, they dressed and accessorized and did her hair and make-up. Mom used several hair pieces to twist and braid Ino's long locks into a masterful updo. Ino opted for dramatic make-up.

When the jewelry was on and the mask was in place, Ino and her mother sighed. The full effect was so grand! Delirious jubilation bubbled inside her. "Mom, how do I look?"

"Like the queen of the ball," Mom replied, her blue eyes glassy. "You better get going, sweetheart. Have fun, but be careful."

"Okay, I love you!"

As she came down the steps, her father entered the house. He stopped, his mouth agape. "Princess…you look…beautiful"

Ino finished descending the staircase and hugged her father again. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much for letting me go."

He nodded, but his mouth was a deep frown as he ushered out of the house. "Want me to escort you?"

She knew he had a hard time letting her go. "Yes, I'd like that."

To her surprise, he'd brought home the cart. He lent her a hand so she could arrange herself in the back, and checked to ensure her skirt was folded and spread. The night had cooled, but was warm enough that she didn't need a shaw. Her bleariness had melted in lieu of her excitement. Who would she dance with first? Would Sakura be there? Kankuro? She couldn't be sure.

They arrived to the village square. She heard the music- -a soft waltz- -and the crowd's gabble. She allowed Dad to brace her as she hopped out of the cart. The air had ripened with exhilaration and pleasure down to her bones.

Dad kissed the top of her head. "Have fun, daughter. Did you remember your holster?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said and patted her thigh. "Fully loaded and everything."

"Good. Okay." He breathed, stepped back. "Check in with me when you get home."

She smiled because he was so anxious over her. "I will, Dad. I promise I'll be careful. I love you."

He nodded. "I love you, too," he replied and didn't seem to be able to say anything more. He went back to the cart and waved at her. She waved back, until he was satisfied and he began hauling the cart. It was then the knot in her throat tightened.

To distract herself, she focused her attention to the ball. The square was the perfect size for everyone to mingle and for dances to take place. She glanced around at the masked faces, the gorgeous dresses, the sharp costumes, and for a second was overwhelmed. Then she picked out pink hair in a corner where she recognized the shapes of the Konoha Nine.

"Hey, it's Ino!" someone said. "Ino's come this year!"

Everyone greeted her as she approached. They all were dressed to the nines with exuberant colors and glittering jewelry and over the top masks. Naruto, wearing a fox costume with subdued orange touches (surprisingly), asked her for a dance. She agreed.

As Naruto danced with her, she couldn't stop her huge grin. This was her type of party. Music, her friends, the rustle of gowns… their worries and anxieties over what tomorrow would bring diminished to nothing for one night. Ino loved it.

When the first dance was done, Kiba asked her to dance next with manners she didn't think he possessed. The hours flowed around her like her ball gown around her ankles. She gave herself over to it, didn't need to think. Finally, she had to give out her tickets because she needed a rest. When she crossed the floor from one side to get to the punch bowl on the other, her booklet was emptied by the time she reached the punch!

Sakura and she arranged themselves on a bench in a nook. "Ino, how have you not passed out yet? You've been dancing since you arrived!"

"I have to make up for the times I've had to work," she said. It had been a mistake to sit down. She might not be able to stand. "I'm having such a fun time."

"Everyone's been talking about your beautiful dress," Sakura said. "Where did you get it?"

Ino smiled, but even her face was tired. "Someone expected me to wear it."

"Really?"

"I have a secret admirer, but I have no idea who it could be. That person had this gown handmade, bought it, my shoes, my jewelry, and everything else. Sakura, I've always been able to suss out my secret admirers."

"Not this one, though." Sakura had a smirk on her face. "From what I hear, Lord Kankuro and you shared a juicy kiss at the games. Why didn't you tell me about it? Or that you had an admirer?"

"Sorry, forehead. I haven't had time to myself. I barely made it here in the first place," Ino replied. Overhead the sky was clear, dark, and a cushy midnight blue. "Was Naruto your admirer again this year?"

"Yeah. I gotta hand it to him, he doesn't quit."

"He's grown on you, Sakura."

Her face softened. "Yes." She shook free of the moment. "But…tell me how kissing Kankuro was. You have to dish."

"He surprised me with it," Ino said, thinking back. "His kiss was good, but he seemed sad inside. Like the kiss wasn't enough. He stopped it before it got weird and ran away."

"_Kankuro_ ran away?"

"I think he got scared or something by it. Maybe he didn't want to get too attached."

"Those Sand shinobi are strange," Sakura said. "But if Temari can make it work with Shikamaru, Kankuro should try with you. It's obvious he has a thing for you."

"I don't know. I didn't think I was his type. And I don't see him here."

Sakura laughed. "It's a masquerade, stupid. You're not supposed to know which one is him." She gestured to the crowd. "Maybe he's saving the best for last."

True enough, Ino thought. The last ticket _was_ his or whoever her admirer was. "Assuming he is my secret admirer, did he have to spend an arm and a leg for my gown and the other stuff?" Ino rolled her eyes. "I love gifts as much as the next gal, but geez, he didn't need to show off."

"Oh, please, Ino-pig. You love it when boys spend money on you."

Ino huffed. "I'm not that shallow! I don't expect this!"

"And you're missing the point," Sakura continued, ignoring Ino. "He wanted _quality_ for you. He wasn't content to buy whatever was cheapest, so he had your dress handmade, locally too, I gather. That jewelry isn't cheap cubic zirconia. Why did he buy for quality?"

Frowning, Ino put a hand to her necklace. "He's serious, isn't he."

"I'm afraid so. Can you imagine these other boys putting a couple months' salary toward a dress for a single night?" Sakura shook her head. Her mask glimmered in the light. "Their gifts would be tokens, meaningful in their own right, but nothing like this."

Ino groaned and covered her face. This hadn't turned out like she wanted in the least. She and Kankuro lived in separate villages, three days' journey apart! How would it work? Was that the reason he kissed her with sadness and longing? He wanted what he couldn't have? How could she live, knowing that his feelings were serious but that she was unable to reciprocate?

"Dammit," Ino muttered. "Dammit."

Sakura patted her back. "We're assuming that Kankuro is your admirer. We could be wrong, of course."

After a few more minutes, they decided to head back into the fray. There, Ino laughed and flirted and wore figurative holes in her dance shoes. Until, all too soon, a gong resounded over the merriment. Sweaty, tired faces turned toward the Kage's table, where Lady Hokage stood. She spoke a few moments about the success of Hokage's Week and merited a collective groan when she announced that the next song would be the last of the ball. Fireworks would commence in an hour to end Hokage's Week.

"Find your partners," she said, "and make it snappy!"

Chaos swirled around Ino as everyone separated to match tickets to booklet numbers. Most knew who their admirers were, but some did not. A few surprised gasps occurred around her. Ino glanced from one mask to another. She expected someone tall and broad to approach her, but as the seconds ran into a minute then another, no one did. Inside her chest her heart pulsed a rhythm to her limbs. A few shoulders knocked into her.

Then some surprised utterances. The mass of bodies drew apart. Coming towards her through the aisle of bodies was Gaara of the Sand, Lord Kazekage. She thought maybe he was mistaken, but his eyes were on her, an intent and cool jade. Her knees wobbled the same time her throat dried up. What? How was this possible? Without a single word, he handed her the ticket matching to the last one in her booklet. Uncomprehending, she stared at it as the crowd exploded around them with speculative murmurs.

_He _had been her secret admirer?

* * *

**A/N**: As forewarning, the next chapter is the last chapter. I had originally meant for this to be a oneshot deal, but the idea got carried away. Also, I needed to make it short and to the point so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Next chapter will be posted Sat. Feb. 1, 2014. See you then!


	4. The Reveal

**A/N: **Welcome back, dear readers. Please enjoy the conclusion of "Masquerade". =)

* * *

**The Reveal**

* * *

"L-lord Kazekage," she said, but it came out a mumble. She tried again. "Lord Kazekage, I am truly honored for this dance." Now if she could get her trembling under control.

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san," he said with gravitas. He held out his hand. "The honor is mine."

She could do nothing but step forward and settle her hands where they belonged. She prayed she wouldn't stumble or step on his feet. Her interactions with him had been from afar, and she never was close enough to see the color of his eyes. Her heart continued to pound out of control.

The music started. It was a careful, graceful waltz. An easy dance to end a long night. She and the Kazekage moved in time, and he was precise with his lead, but stiff and uncomfortable. The silence extended between them, as her brain whirred for a topic of conversation.

"Yamanaka-san, I must admit the truth of the situation," he said before she could think of anything.

She met his unblinking gaze. Swallowed. "Oh?"

"My older brother is a chicken."

The nervous laugh bubbled up and out before she could stop it. She got control of it. "Lord Kankuro is a solid shinobi. I believe it isn't in him to back down from a fight, ever. Why would you say he's a chicken?"

He seemed to weigh his words. "Kankuro is a warrior. He knows how to fight and win battles against other shinobi. He's never had to fight his own emotions." Gaara paused. "My sister finds it easy to manage her feelings for Nara Shikamaru. The same cannot be said for Kankuro. He has had amorous affection for you for sometime now," he continued. Ino listened, in awe of what Gaara said. "He didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to do nothing. Temari and I spoke together and decided that he should take a chance."

Ino understood the direction of this confession. "May I assume that your lordship and Lady Temari planned for Lord Kankuro and me to connect here, at the ball?"

"Your assumption is correct. At the last minute, Kankuro chose not to attend. He, quite understandably, stated that it would ruin his integrity. To paraphrase, he would rather miss this opportunity than to profit from a misleading scheme concocted by his emotionally deficient younger brother and bitchy, mannish older sister."

"Sounds like Kankuro was on a tear," Ino commented. "Those are harsh words to speak to your village's protector and hero and a sister with a twelve-foot steel fan."

"He was angry for our meddling. I cannot fault him for that anger. Yet, he used our behavior as an excuse to avoid seeing you." Gaara's eyes flicked back to hers. "He fears commitment to a Leaf girl. He twists himself in knots over that and passes it off as an infatuation that will fade. It has not faded. I, myself, do not know those feelings, and which emotions are infatuation and which are not. I can only say that he will regret not seeing you and not speaking his mind to you."

"I should find him and confront him," Ino said. That seemed to be the sum of Gaara's intent.

"Yes. You will have to take the lead. Otherwise, he will waiver and nothing will ever be resolved."

Ino smiled. The waltz had come to a close. "Where can I find him?"

"In the Hokage Tower in the guest suite." He slid a keycard from his pocket and pressed it to her palm. "Good luck, Yamanaka-san."

She popped to her tiptoes and kissed Gaara's cheek. "Thank you. You are a loving brother and a wonderful dancer."

Then she grabbed her skirts out of her way and charged between the close-knit bodies toward the Hokage Tower. Once inside, she tore off her shoes because the traction was shot and leapt into the stairwell. Her bare feet smacked the tile as she pounded upwards, but after a few floors, she had to stop.

These spiral stairs were the bane of her existence, seriously. Ino leaned against the railing to catch her breath. Being on her feet the whole week had caught up to her. Undaunted, she raised her burning legs to continue climbing the stairs.

After what seemed an eternity, she stood outside the guest suite for visiting dignitaries. Should she knock? Shrugging, she rapped a couple times on the door. Her harsh breathing ruined the silence, so she pressed her ear against the door. Nothing stirred.

The light flicked green when she swiped the card, and audibly, the lock clicked. She opened the door. No lights were on in the well-furnished, posh room, but the gossamer curtain fluttered across the balcony opening. Light from below and from the moon shone in enough that she could see the layout of the suite.

"Kankuro? Kankuro, are you here? It's Ino," she called out to the emptiness.

She stepped further into the area and let the door shut behind her. Her toes curled into the plush carpet. A clean, floral scent permeated the living space. In front of her were a couch and a coffee table, set with a Yamanaka bouquet (one she'd arranged) in a vase. Several loose pieces of sketch paper splayed across the coffee table. Some were crumpled and tossed aside. She lifted one to angle it to the light; her own face stared back at her.

Kankuro had sketched this?

"My brother sent you here, didn't he," Kankuro said. He stood outside on the balcony, his back to her, his hands set apart on the rail. "How…involved of him."

Ino heard his sarcasm. She closed the distance between them. Her dress rustled over loud in the quiet. "I'm here because he cares about you and your feelings. You shouldn't dismiss that."

"It doesn't matter." He continued to face outward to Suna, and not toward her in Konoha. "It's never mattered."

"It _matters_," she said and yanked his arm so he could face her, so he couldn't be a coward. "It matters to me. Why have you never said anything?"

Under his cheek, his jaw clenched, and he shook off her grip. "Because it's stupid to be in love with someone who doesn't even live in my village. How can it possibly work, Ino?" He gestured with his anger. "I'm Gaara's fucking bodyguard. You run a flower shop across the country from me."

"You won't even try?"

He clucked his tongue, and when she heard a metallic clink, she realized he wore a stud there. She found it strangely attractive. "Ino, you're a beautiful girl. You can find someone close to home to love you. You don't need me."

Her emotions were jumbled and spinning out of control. There would be consequences to this, consequences that she couldn't avoid, and maybe didn't want to. The fact was Kankuro deserved a chance and not because he was beautiful and stubborn and bought her gifts. He deserved a chance because he'd held onto his feelings for her even though they destroyed him. Well, she deserved to be given one too. Gaara and Temari believed that she and Kankuro could work something out, so they should try. They had to try.

"You're right. I can find a hundred other boys who might love me. But I _know_ one loves me and I'm looking right at him." She tangled her fingers into his shirt to prevent either of them escaping. "You may think I don't need you, but I want you. You should know that I always get what I want."

When she'd touched him, the sadness was so obvious and so close to the surface it swallowed her. Now the sadness shifted, changed into golden hope and the curling burn of desire. Tenuous trust bloomed from under the skein of doubts and fears. Tenuous, but present. She could win this.

"Ino…Temari and Shikamaru will fall apart eventually. We'll follow the same path. It's unavoidable in our situation." He curved his hands over her shoulders, spread his capable fingers over her cool skin. Suna heat radiated from him.

She nodded. "That's possible. They may get hurt or they may not. Who are you to predict the future? If we don't try, we'll never know, but we'll always, always regret it."

Carefully, he pulled free the mask from her face. She'd forgotten about it. "What you're proposing makes no sense whatsoever." He closed his eyes a moment, sighed. "This is insane. This is so insane."

A boom clapped the night air, a long, high-pitched whistle followed. They both jumped a little and looked up. Another boom. Brilliant purple and white sparkles trailed the sky, leaving smoky echoes behind. The fireworks had started. Under the riot of sound and color, Kankuro pinned her with his dark eyes.

"You should probably kiss me," she said with a half smile.

He smirked and crushed his lips on hers with enough force that the fireworks exploded inside her, not just around her. His tongue was definitely pierced. She let her eyes slide shut, let her hands find his hair, and let him feel what she felt- -Konoha and Suna united under the same sky and stars through a pair of loyal individuals.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the story is truncated. I apologize for that. This could've gone on for many chapters. Truth be told, I need to keep the stories short and direct. I may have separate sequels in the form of vignettes or oneshots since the idea of Ino and Kankuro appeals to me. Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
